


Are you belief?

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Daydreaming, Eye Color, Hidden Depths, Lost Memories, M/M, Magic, Snow, Soulmates, Strength, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: Hiccup searches the woods with his new companion jack frost who in reality is an invisible entity . Mischief occurs as do magic. This is berk after all.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hijack / Frostcup





	Are you belief?

Hiccup knew trolls were real. Gobber had told him that much. When the young lad used to be small or to say even littler than now he was(he had grown!) he used to hear stories about trolls everyday . Gobber was expert on this particular matter not that Gobber believed that(he left that honour to the great troll expert vimby the stink)Gobber was rather found of him not that Hiccup knew that. It was just Gobber secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the invisible and lonely timeline. Fluffy moments between hijack.


End file.
